


To Experience Everything

by unfolded73



Series: The Lostverse [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Originally published August 2008.The Doctor and Rose, seven years post-reunion, three years married, decide to experiment.  They invite Jack to join them.





	To Experience Everything

**Author's Note:**

> What I said at the time: This story is in the Lostverse, set about three years after No Rest from Sound, but this is PWP so you needn't have read any of that series. I seem to recall that several readers, especially after Part 3 of NRfS (Jack and the Doctor dancing at Donna's wedding), urged me to write something like this. I believe I said "No" and possibly "Never." But then recently, egged on again, I decided to take the plunge.
> 
> My whole goal here, if you will, was to see if I could write threesome fic that didn't cheapen Ten/Rose as a couple. You'll have to be the judge as to whether I succeeded. This fic is not going to be for everyone: if Ten/Jack squicks you fundamentally, don't read it. If you are a die-hard Ten/Rose/Jack OT3er, you may not want to read it either -- this isn't about an equilateral relationship among the three of them, this is about a married couple experimenting sexually with a close friend.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Rose asked again, sipping her martini and glancing at the door of the restaurant.

“How many times are you going to ask me that?”

“I don’t know, fourteen?”

The Doctor laughed. “I thought after all the discussions we’ve had about this, my feelings were clear. Are you sure that it isn’t you that’s getting cold feet?”

“I’m not getting cold feet,” Rose replied, tracing a finger around the rim of her glass. “I just want to be entirely sure that this is something that you want. That you aren’t just doing it for me.”

“Well, that’s part of it, of course it is. But I have my own personal … curiosities, shall we say, as I told you before.”

“There he is,” Rose said, waving a little manically at the man who had just walked into the restaurant.

The Doctor looked over and raised his hand in a casual, half-salute. 

Jack Harkness smiled and approached their table. They each stood and hugged their old friend in turn. “Well, this makes for a change,” said Jack. “Usually you two are popping into the Hub to visit me. I don’t recall you ever inviting me to dinner before.”

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a brief glance as they sat back down. “Well, you know, first time for everything,” Rose said as she signalled for their waiter.

“So what brings you to Cardiff? Nothing bad, I hope. The Rift has been quiet lately, and I’ll tell you, I’m enjoying it.” Jack looked up at the man who had approached the table and gave him a wide grin. “Scotch on the rocks, please.”

“Nope, nothing that is in any way Rift-related,” the Doctor said, sipping his own drink.

“We sort of have a proposition for you, Jack,” Rose said quickly, wiping a sweaty palm on her leg.

The Doctor looked at her with an arched eyebrow. “You couldn’t wait until the first course, at least?” he murmured.

“No, I just want to get it out there. I’ll feel better if it’s out there. Otherwise it will just be a bunch of small talk that I’m not really listening to.”

Jack was looking back and forth between the two of them. “Mind if I ask what you’re talking about?”

“Well, see, here’s the thing, Jack,” said the Doctor. “We never actually settled on the best way to ask you this. I had suggested ‘Hey, your life-long dream is finally about to come true!’ but Rose said that sounded arrogant and unfeeling, and so she suggested something that started with how much we love and respect you, but it was so long-winded that I’m not sure it ever got to the point, so then I said—”

“Look who’s saying I’m long-winded,” Rose said, cocking her thumb at her husband.

“Hang on, hang on,” Jack said. “I realize this might just be wishful thinking on my part, but I don’t suppose you’re talking about having sex with me, are you?”

“Yes,” Rose and the Doctor answered simultaneously.

“Oh.” Jack grinned, then laughed. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” said Rose. “Seriously.”

“Mind if I ask why now?”

“Jack, we’ve reached a point in our relationship where jealousy just doesn’t really enter into it anymore,” the Doctor said. “Rose and I have been together for seven years now—”

“And married for three of those,” Rose interjected.

“And married for three, and we’ve never been closer. There just isn’t any reason to feel threatened by anyone else.”

“We’ve done our fair share of experimentation, sexually,” Rose added, “but we’ve never included a third person. And we both sort of want to know what that would be like. We talked about getting someone we didn’t know, a stranger—”

“But that seemed all wrong. Impersonal. Might as well hire one of those sex robots from Graffilius IV, am I right?” the Doctor said, swirling his finger in his drink and licking it.

“Anyway,” Rose said, picking up the thread of the narrative again, “it seemed obvious that it should be you. We’re attracted to you, you’re attracted to us, and we all respect and care for each other. Most importantly, you understand that this isn’t going to change the commitment that the Doctor and I have. Does that make sense?”

“Makes perfect sense,” Jack said. “You want to try something new with someone you trust and who understands the score. That above all else the two of you are as in love with each other as you always have been.”

The Doctor beamed and clapped Jack on the back. “See? I knew he’d get it.”

Rose reached over and took Jack’s hand. “Jack, the last thing we want to do is make you feel like we’re using you. We wouldn’t ask this if you weren’t one of our closest friends. If we didn’t care a great deal for you.”

Jack smirked at the Doctor. “She doesn’t seriously think I’m going to turn you down, does she?”

“She’s afraid of our friendship being awkward after,” the Doctor said, draining his glass.

“In my experience – and it is, as you might expect, extensive – as long as everyone knows the score, as long as we’re all clear on the ground rules, things won’t be awkward.”

“Is that a yes, then?” Rose asked, chewing on her olive. “Do you want to have sex with us?”

Jack closed his eyes. “I’m just going to savour you asking me that question for a moment.” He paused, and Rose and the Doctor waited. “Okay, I’m done. Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Excellent,” said the Doctor, putting on his glasses and picking up his menu. “Now that that’s squared away, can we order some food? I’m starving.”

 

*** 

 

“Never was in his bedroom before,” Jack said to Rose as he followed her through the door. The Doctor was checking on something in the console room, and was going to join them momentarily.

“I don’t think he spent all that much time in here, back then,” Rose said, standing sort of awkwardly in the middle of the room. She had drunk enough at the restaurant to be pleasantly buzzed, but still felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled at Jack. “Mind if I hug you?”

Jack held out his arms, and Rose wrapped her arms around him. “You’re a little tense, Rosie,” Jack said. “C’mere.” He went over and sat on the large bed, patting the spot next to him. “Let me give you a shoulder rub, might help you relax.”

Rose joined him with a sigh. “I am nervous about this, I’m not going to lie.”

“Perfectly natural. Rose, you know that you can say stop anytime and we’ll stop. No questions asked, no hard feelings.” Jack brushed her hair over one shoulder. Rose was wearing it long these days, and in a darker shade of blonde than she used to. 

“I know. We talked about that, and the Doctor said the same thing.”

“Good.” His hands on her shoulders were large and warm, and Rose felt herself starting to unwind a fraction.

“Listen, Jack, one of my ground rules … um, there’s one thing I want to keep just for my husband.” She blushed. “I don’t know how to say this other than clinically, but vaginal intercourse, that’s just for him.”

“Okay,” Jack responded, still rubbing her back. 

The Doctor ambled into the room, hands in the pockets of his trousers. He peered at them over the tops of his glasses. “Didn’t start without me, I hope.”

Rose looked up at him and her heart flipped. “No, Jack was just trying to help me relax.” The Doctor sat next to her on the bed, and Rose looked back and forth between the two of them. “How do we start?” she asked. 

“Well, first I should know if there are any other areas that are off-limits. Rose told me what she wants to save for you,” Jack said and looked at the Doctor, who nodded his understanding. “Anything else I need to know to stay away from?”

“Nope, nothing as far as I’m concerned,” the Doctor said, removing his glasses and smirking at Jack. Their eyes locked for a beat, and Rose could swear she felt a bolt of electricity zing between them. 

Jack stood up. “I think the best way to start is for the two of you to get comfortable with me being here in the room. Just do whatever you would normally do, and I’ll stay out of your way for a bit. Then we’ll just see how things go.”

Rose took a deep breath. “Okay.” She looked at the Doctor. “Hello.”

“Hello. You still all right with this?” She nodded, and he leaned over and kissed her, one hand coming up to thread into her hair. Rose peeked over at Jack, who had taken a seat on the chair at her vanity, his expression inscrutable. Then she just decided to forget him for the moment and focus on the man in front of her. She opened her mouth against his, falling into the familiar rhythm of kissing him. The Doctor’s mouth traced a path down her neck, and Rose struggled to get his jacket off. “I love you,” he mumbled into her skin. “You look so beautiful tonight.” 

His words soothed her nerves the way nothing else could. Rose found that she wasn’t unaware that Jack was watching them, but it didn’t bother her; this was just about making each other feel good, and Jack was going to be part of that. She stood up and undressed for him, for both of them, never taking her eyes from the Doctor’s. When she was naked, he grasped her waist and pulled her toward him, kissing her belly. “My Rose.” He let his mouth roam over her body, now running his tongue along the underside of her breast, now nipping at her hipbone with his teeth. Rose let her hands come to rest in his hair, her head falling back. The Doctor slid his hands around and squeezed her bum as he nuzzled against the hair between her legs, and Rose gasped. 

“You are wearing too many clothes,” she said, and he grinned wolfishly at her. They both worked to correct that error as quickly as they could. As soon as the Doctor had stepped out of his trousers, Rose pushed him onto the bed and he fell with a laugh, his head bouncing on the pillows. 

“You see how she treats me, Jack?” She crawled over him, kissing his chest as she moved up his body. 

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, you’ve got it rough, Doctor, really.” Rose was vaguely aware of Jack moving around on the other side of the room as she brought her mouth to the Doctor’s, her body covering his. He kissed her hard, his hips pressing up against her, and oh, if this was just an ordinary evening of sex she would have shifted and taken him inside her right then, and it would have been so good. Resisting the impulse, Rose rolled off onto her side. The Doctor took the opportunity to focus on her breasts, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She felt the mattress dip with added weight and then the gentle touch of Jack’s hand on her shoulder. He ran his hand down her arm and over her bare hip, and she shuddered with anticipation. “The two of you together are gorgeous,” he said softly.

Rose hummed with contentment. 

“May I join you?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” she breathed, and felt him stretch out on the bed and then his warm, naked body was against her back. Her eyes met the Doctor’s and he smiled. “Go ahead,” he said to her gently.

Rose rolled over and kissed Jack. It was interesting; Jack’s mouth was warmer and he tasted different. She realized she hadn’t kissed a human in almost a decade. Now the Doctor was pressed to her back, his hand roaming over her body while her tongue entwined with Jack’s. It was funny, thinking back on how jealous he had been of Jack so very long ago, that they had ended up here. One of Jack’s large hands came up to caress her breast while the Doctor slipped a hand between her legs, pressing a finger against her clit. Rose gasped into Jack’s mouth, her hips bucking involuntarily. She felt Jack’s erection brush against her belly and the Doctor’s was pressed firmly against her bottom, and Rose suddenly felt a little overwhelmed. She needed to slow things down. 

“Wait,” she said, breaking the kiss. “I need to … not be in the middle for a bit. This is great, but I need to go a little slower, is that okay?” Both men agreed, their eyes half-lidded with desire. Rose climbed over the Doctor, forcing him to inch closer to Jack to make room for her. 

Jack didn’t waste any time, and perhaps this is what he had really been waiting for. His mouth crashed against the Doctor’s. Rose held her breath, wondering how her husband would react, but she needn’t have worried. As she watched, the Doctor yielded under Jack’s assault, their mouths opening for each other. It was gorgeous, Rose thought, perhaps the sexiest thing she’d ever seen, and a strangled gasp escaped her lips. She let her eyes roam down the angles and planes of their bodies, the Doctor’s wiry frame which she had long ago memorized every inch of, and Jack’s smooth, broad chest. Jack’s hands went into the Doctor’s hair, which was a choice that Rose could appreciate, while the Doctor let his settle on Jack’s waist. Jack gradually managed to cover the Doctor’s body with his own, and as Rose looked on, Jack shifted his hips, making both men groan. Rose couldn’t see, but could vividly imagine, the way their cocks were probably touching, and she felt a flash of desire in her own groin. This was brilliant, she thought. Experimentally, she reached out and ran a hand down the Jack’s muscled back to his round arse. It was quite nice, fuller than the Doctor’s, but tight. 

With a surge of strength, the Doctor rolled them so that he was on top of Jack, their mouths still locked together. Rose continued her explorations, this time with the Doctor. She scraped her nails down his back, then followed the same path with her mouth, licking and kissing. 

The Doctor pushed up into a sitting position, straddling Jack, and Rose now had an unobstructed view of their shafts. She reached out, marvelling at the strangeness of touching both of them simultaneously, and was rewarded with enthusiastic reactions from both men. The Doctor bucked against her hand, his length sliding along Jack’s. Rose continued to touch them, but it was clearly the friction they were generating against each other with quick, hard thrusts that was the primary source of their pleasure. “Oh, god,” she gasped, unable to take her eyes off of them, liquid heat pooling between her legs. 

At the sound of her voice, the Doctor pulled her into a bruising kiss, maintaining the rhythm of his hips. When she broke the kiss to suck in a breath, the lust she saw in his eyes was almost frightening in its intensity. The Doctor turned to look at Jack, then bent over and planted a wet kiss on his chest. “I was attracted to you when we met, you know,” the Doctor said in an offhand way, inching lower. Another kiss. “Was focused on Rose, of course, but couldn’t help but notice you. No one’s ever failed to notice you, have they, Jack?”

“Rarely,” he replied, his eyes closed.

Rose watched, enraptured, as the Doctor’s tongue trailed a line down to Jack’s navel. She stretched out next to Jack, her head propped up on an elbow. “In at least one of my past incarnations, I might have fallen quite distressingly in love with you,” the Doctor continued. Rose saw a flash of his teeth against the skin of Jack’s abdomen. “But this me, the last me … mostly straight.”

“Not entirely, it would seem,” Jack gasped.

The Doctor looked up. “Well, is anyone entirely one thing or entirely another? Hardly ever. And besides, Rose is loving this.” He inhaled sharply. “And the smell of her arousal, for me, is the most powerful aphrodisiac in the universe.” With that, he resumed his meandering path down Jack’s body. Rose watched Jack’s face, recognizing the almost painful anticipation she herself experienced when in his position.

“I should probably warn you,” she whispered in Jack’s ear, but before she could complete the thought the Doctor took Jack’s cock into his mouth and Jack released a hoarse cry, his hips rising off the bed. Letting go of him just as suddenly, the Doctor looked up and smirked at Rose.

“Warn me?” Jack panted.

“He knows how to do things with his tongue that are illegal in several systems,” Rose said, and grinned as the Doctor resumed his attention and Jack became incoherent. 

Rose wasn’t sure if the Doctor was operating off of some centuries-old skills he’d acquired or if being on the receiving end of oral sex as many times as he had been made it easy for him to duplicate. Either way, Jack was lost, the sound of his groans filling the room, his hands fisted into the sheets. Unable to bear it anymore, Rose reached down and touched herself, her fingers sliding through her wetness slowly.

When Jack sounded like he was getting close to coming, and the Doctor pulled off of him, sitting up.

“Tease,” Jack grated.

“Not ready for you to come yet. Also, I think we’re neglecting Rose,” he said, nodding toward her. “Seems a crime that she has to take care of herself while there are two men here willing to do her bidding.”

“Believe me, I was enjoying the show,” Rose said, still moving one finger in slow circles around her clit. “And you love it when I touch myself in front of you.”

“I do,” the Doctor said, collapsing next to her, on the opposite side from Jack. Her kissed her gently, the kind of kiss that always made her knees go weak. “Let us bring you pleasure, love,” he whispered.

Rose nodded, unable to speak, her heart fluttering in her chest. She rolled over to face him.

“You should see my wife when she comes, Jack. She’s like a supernova.” He didn’t take his eyes off of Rose as he said it.

Rose was on her side, again sandwiched between the two of them. Jack trailed fingers over the shell of her ear and down between her breasts. The Doctor kissed her more passionately. Jack’s hand continued its path down her belly and then between her legs and Rose moaned, bringing one knee up to allow him better access. This time it wasn’t overwhelming to have both of them focus on her, it was just bliss. One of Jack’s fingers slid inside her body and she cried out. 

The Doctor scooted down the bed until his head was on level with where Jack was touching her, so Jack moved his hand out of the way and brought it around to touch her from behind. Hands gripping her thighs, the Doctor began making love to her with his mouth, his tongue, his lips. He must have done this for her hundreds of times by now, but it was never the same, and never failed to leave her writhing with pleasure. The added sensation of Jack’s fingers sliding in and out of her as he kissed and licked her neck and shoulder was unbelievable. Rose braced her body against Jack, the motion of his hand pushing her against the Doctor’s mouth with exquisite pressure. Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, she felt Jack’s thumb press ever so gently against her anus and Rose gasped encouragement, pushing back against him with her hips. He pushed inside her there too and she lost all control, saying “yes” over and over as the Doctor sucked on her clit. Her orgasm was explosive and she screamed, losing all sense of time or place. She was only vaguely aware of it when the Doctor’s mouth and Jack’s fingers went away, her body still trembling with the aftershocks.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was to see both of them watching her, looking very self-satisfied. “That was …” she started to say, but unable to come up with a word, she burst into laughter instead.

“I hope you won’t be spoiled for just me now,” the Doctor said. “Even I can’t do all of that at once.”

“Never,” Rose said, lifting off the bed to kiss him and then flopping back down. She turned and kissed Jack as well. “Thank you,” she said to both of them.

“Our pleasure,” Jack said.

“Speaking of your pleasure, what happens next?” Even having just come, Rose felt a spiral of desire in her belly at the thought.

“Well,” the Doctor said, “remember what started the whole conversation that led to us propositioning Jack?”

Rose grinned and put a hand lightly on his hip. “You want to get fucked.”

The Doctor nodded, then glanced at Jack. “If you’re interested.”

It was Jack’s turn to laugh. “I think I could be persuaded.”

The Doctor leaned over Rose and kissed him insistently. She couldn’t help thinking about the fact that his mouth tasted of her, which probably only added to the eroticism of the kiss. Rose watched them, seeing glimpses of their tongues. She shifted to one side, allowing the Doctor to climb over her and into Jack’s arms. Rolling over, Rose opened her bedside table and felt around in it blindly until she came up with a tube of lubricant, which she put in Jack’s hand. 

“I always wanted you,” Jack said. “This you, the last you, I always wanted to fuck you.”

“I know.” As they continued to kiss, Jack slid his hands down the Doctor’s back and over his bum. It seemed almost dreamlike to Rose, still reeling from her orgasm. While Jack’s mouth explored the Doctor’s neck and chest, his fingers explored gently below. The Doctor cried out softly, pushing back against Jack’s hand.

After several moments the two men shared a look, and then the Doctor got up on his hands and knees, winking at Rose. Jack sat up on his knees behind him and coated his cock with lube with a few swift strokes. He touched the Doctor with a wet finger, eliciting more moans from him. 

Jack positioned himself and pushed in very slowly, clearly a pro at making this easy for his partner. The Doctor’s mouth was open and his eyes squeezed shut, and he grunted and panted with every inch that he took. Rose watched, aroused and fascinated by the sight of two men coupled together, something she’d never seen outside of one really bad porno when she was seventeen. The real thing was infinitely sexier.

“Mmm, Jack that’s … yeah, oh fuck,” the Doctor babbled as Jack started a slow rhythm. Rose knelt down in front of her husband and brushed his damp hair off of his forehead, kissing his face all over. “It’s like I was telling you,” the Doctor said, addressing her, “it’s different than when I do this to you, because … oh, yes … because it stimulates my prostate, which is … really … _fuck_.”

“Does he always talk this much?” Jack asked her.

“What do you think? Of course he does.” She kissed the Doctor again. “Can I touch you?”

“Please, yes. I need … yes.” He was keening with every thrust from Jack, rocking on his hands and knees to meet him.

Rose picked up the lube from where Jack had dropped it and squeezed a little bit of it into the palm of her hand. She moved around to the side and, pressing a quick kiss to the Doctor’s shoulder, she reached underneath him and grabbed hold of his cock. “Rose, oh god.” He was achingly hard, and she stroked him in time with Jack’s motion. The Doctor was crying out in a hoarse voice, very clearly on the edge, and Rose could dimly hear Jack’s groans too, escalating in pitch. She gripped him in a tight fist and let him fuck her hand. It was only a few seconds until the Doctor came, and Rose wasn’t sure she’d ever heard him shout so loud during sex. Jack followed a minute later with a pained groan, and soon afterwards the two of them collapsed onto the bed. 

Rose stretched out next to them and Jack rolled to the side slightly, but still pressed against the Doctor’s back. Both of them were panting. Rose kissed the Doctor gently on the lips. “Good?”

“Oh yes,” he said, sounding a little giddy. “Most definitely, yes.”

“I’m glad.” She kissed him again, then leaned over him to kiss Jack, who smiled at her drowsily. She then settled down into the Doctor’s arms, and before she knew it fell asleep.

 

*** 

 

“Difficult sleeping with someone when you don’t actually sleep, isn’t it?” Jack whispered.

The Doctor had been watching over Rose’s slumber, his hand ghosting over her hair, and he looked up at Jack. “We’ve managed to establish a routine over the years. When I do sleep, it’s usually after sex. Other nights, I go to bed with her but I get up right after. Sometimes she goes to bed alone. And sometimes, I just come in here and watch her sleep. More than she knows, actually.”

“You’re very lucky, you know.”

“I know.” He sighed heavily. “It seems like a long time to her, seven years. But it’s the blink of an eye, really. Before I know it, she’ll be gone.”

Jack didn’t say anything, but he reached over and touched the Doctor’s face gently. 

“It’s why I want to experience everything with her, while I still can. Take her to every planet, to every time, give her every pleasure. There’s just not enough time.”

“What will you do when she gets too old for the danger and the running?”

The Doctor rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “Find a planet, a peaceful place. Let Jenny take the TARDIS for a while. Settle down for a few years. Take care of her until …” He looked at Jack. “You know what it’s like, don’t you?”

“Watching someone you love grow old and die?” Jack nodded. “It’s why I don’t let myself get attached most of the time.”

“Me either. But Rose … it was impossible not to love her.”

“It’s worth it, you know, Doctor.”

“Yeah.”

The were silent for a long time. “When the time comes, if you need help—”

“Yeah. Thanks.” After several long moments, the Doctor laughed, breaking the spell. “Who knows, Jack, maybe someday I’ll regenerate and find myself falling in love with you.”

“If you do, I’m going to play hard to get. Make you work for it.”

“Fair enough.”

“And in the meantime, anytime you want to do this again, you know my number.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

***

 

Rose pressed her head back against the pillows, moaning softly. Another long, slow thrust in and out and she could feel herself getting close.

“Is it boring now, only the two of us?”

“Are you … kidding?” she said between the increasingly desperate sounds she was making.

“Wanted to make sure you still enjoyed this. Just me.”

“I will … never get tired of you.” She gasped as he rotated his hips just so, letting her fingernails dig into his bum. “I love you. I love … oh, god … fucking you.”

“Good. Me too.” 

And then they stopped talking, and soon their cries were mingling with the pulsing hum of the TARDIS.


End file.
